


[带卡]All Apologies

by atticus_Q



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticus_Q/pseuds/atticus_Q
Summary: 是一个从瞎写的一辆车扩充出来的故事题目来源于Nirvana的一首同名歌，我非常非常喜欢，大家感兴趣可以去听一听设定和原作差别不大，不过宁次活下来了，改了一下最后的bgcp结局





	1. All Apologies 01

**Author's Note:**

> 第一章应该是甜的吧的吧的吧

四战结束后，带土活了下来。因为带土最后改变阵营也好，因为六代目火影的担保求情也好，或者木叶两尊大神的存在也好，总之带土活下来了。卡卡西作为担保人和六代目火影，当仁不让地成为了监视带土的最佳人选。

不得不说，某贤十在牵扯到某贤二的事情上，总是表现得让人十分担心。战后会议上已提名为六代目火影的某贤十，一脸漠然地说出诸如“带土是我的alpha，而且我的身体已经不能使用抑制剂了”之类的理由想要强行让带土活命的时候，旁边的鹿丸真是想一把刀砍了这位贤十及远在天边的贤二。

你不会重新找个alpha吗？非要这位贤二，不怕拉低后代智商吗？六代目大人。不如您直接说带土要是被处死您立刻血洗现场比较能让人同意您的提议。鹿丸在心里默默吐槽，木叶的脸呐，您都丢到哪里去了。真是麻烦呐

有鸣人佐助坐镇，谈判进行得非常愉快，甚至因为带土最后投向己方阵营的行为，最后的条件甚至看起来还不错:宇智波带土被判终身软禁，旗木卡卡西作为执行人，必须24小时和木叶暗部一同负起监护责任。除此之外的诸多限制倒没什么好提，在六代目火影看来，活着就行，至于其他琐碎的条条框框，等过些日子时局稳定了就没什么好顾忌的了。查克拉封禁什么的也没什么大不了了，为了维持人体存活，一定量的查克拉是需要的，遇到威胁进神威空间就是了，不存在对带土有生命的威胁。

 

带土从木叶暗部的地牢中走出来的时候，是卡卡西亲自来接的。  
“走吧”  
也没有多废话，卡卡西招了招手，带着带土往村子的角落走。路线特意避开了村子里人多的地方，免得引起什么不必要的骚动。两个人一路上都沉默着，带土小时候倒是很热情的话痨，当然现在的带土也没什么话好说，卡卡西本来也惜字如金，竟然到了旗木的家宅之前，两个人的对话也只有“走了”“到了”，甚至都不能称之为对话。  
当然两个人心里还是不像嘴上那样沉默。至于到底在想什么，只有当事人知道了。  
旗木老宅，看上去很眼熟。带土发现这正是小时候经常来蹭饭的地方，一切都没怎么变化，除了老旧了一些，看起来有点没人气。  
“进入暗部的时候我换了个单身公寓住着，现在你回来了，那边也不方便，就想着回老宅这边来”  
卡卡西边跟他解释边带他进了门，给他指了他的卧室，又指指紧挨着带土的另一间:“这是我的，你进去休息会，待会吃饭的时候叫你”  
带土示意自己清楚了，推了门进去。卧室是卡卡西一贯的简洁风格，没什么好挑剔的。一张床，一张桌子，一个椅子，一个衣柜，一个书柜，衣柜里有些简单置办的衣物，桌上放着一盒红豆糕，除此之外什么也没有了。出狱之前他多多少少听说了六代目火影力保自己的荒唐理由，除了觉得有些好笑之外，他也想不出自己该有什么想法。开什么玩笑，不能用抑制剂你前18年怎么活的。不过对于卡卡西不想找其他alpha的坚持，他还挺理解的。他标记卡卡西的时候还小，在神威空间也没有咬破腺体，应该说任何一个成年alpha都能轻而易举地覆盖原来的标记才对。毕竟是那么骄傲的天才，不想低头也正常。他回想着卡卡西的这些事，突然发现这位应该说吸引力很强的omega，自出生到现在竟然只滚过两次床单，还都是跟自己，也很难说得上是愉快的体验。带土心中升起一种想要嘲笑的心情，继而突然想起好像自己身为alpha，好像也只有这两次，顿时有点泄气。杂七杂八的想了一会，卡卡西就来敲门让带土出来吃饭了。乖乖地出了门，桌子上摆着秋刀鱼，滚煮芋头和和一小碟凉菜，卖相还不错。跟带土说了吃不饱可以去厨房添点饭之后，两个人又沉默地开始吃，一个人夹秋刀鱼，一个人夹滚煮芋头。  
甜党与咸党就是这么固执。

带土边吃边打量着卡卡西，小时候分别得太早，重逢之后又是站在战争的两方，忙着厮杀和搏斗，根本无暇好好看看幼时的队友，这个自己标记的，omega。摘下面罩安心吃饭的卡卡西显得温和而安宁，脸倒是并没有怎么变，消去了婴儿肥，变得更加俊秀了而已，细细打量了一下，带土心中竟然冒出一种“他长得真好看”的感叹。  
“看什么呢，带土？”卡卡西早已经吃完了，疑惑地望着他。  
“啊，没什么”带土回过神来，三口两口刨完了饭。  
没什么多余的话好讲，卡卡西收拾好了碗筷进了厨房。带土坐在原来的位置上发呆。

没了血色的战争做背景板，他们的关系就显得苍白而脆弱，彼此能说的只有对不起。从前的种种误会，纵然解开了，也不是全然的消去了痕迹。怨恨和爱意都一样没有办法解开，也没有办法抵消。这样紧密而僵硬地扭在一起，真是奇怪啊。

水流声消失了，卡卡西走出来，很自然地坐在了带土对面，略有点生硬地开了口  
“最近一段时间我都有点忙，可能回来的时间比较少，吃饭的话我会做好一天的饭，你自己热就好，想自己做菜也行。红豆糕的话冰箱里还有，吃完了我会去买。有什么其他语言的跟我说就好。这一段时间你还是最好不要出门，毕竟刚刚结束战争”  
“还有就是，”卡卡西迟疑了一下，手指在桌面上划了划  
“后天是火影就职典礼，如果你想去看可以用变身术出去，我已经跟暗部打了招呼了”  
“不用了，我又不是小孩子了”带土很坚定地拒绝掉了  
“嘛，那也行。我出去处理一些事情，回来应该很晚，不用等我了”

这样的日子持续了几天，生活稳定而有规律，带土甚至觉得自己进入了无限月读，不过他也觉得很满足。卡卡西在的时候房间里总是充斥着一种诡异的气氛，谈话也是缩减到极限，他经常不在也挺好。带土时常怀疑卡卡西保下自己的目的，是为了花那他花不完的工资吗？

这天卡卡西回来得很早，差不多擦着带土吃完午饭的时间回来的。  
“今天怎么这么早？”  
“哦，今天放个假”  
“火影也放假？”  
“火影不放假？”  
说着两个人莫名其妙地笑了，气氛好像稍微融洽了一些。  
“要看书吗？”卡卡西递过去一本亲热天堂  
“……”带土无声地表示着拒绝  
“好吧，那我去睡个觉”卡卡西揉着眉心，转身往卧室走。  
带土盯着他疲倦的背影，本来想说一句“好好休息”，又咽了回去。其实他更习惯和十八年前的那个天才卡卡西，和那个锋利又耀眼的天才相处，面前这个温柔而冷淡的人，坦白来讲，他不熟悉也不知道该怎样和这样的卡卡西相处。他想卡卡西应该也是一样吧，自己也不是那个哭包和吊车尾了。

卡卡西睡醒之后，发现带土坐在沙发上发呆，说句“我去洗个澡”权当打个招呼。洗澡出来以后带土觉得卡卡西格外好闻，好像是麦田收割了的一种淡淡的甜香，打湿了的银发贴在脸上，给人一种软乎乎的小狗的感觉。  
他的沐浴露有这么好闻吗？不是，自己也是用的这个沐浴露，自己怎么没有这个味。  
发情期！  
贤二终于想通了为什么卡卡西闻起来那么香，也终于明白本该在火影塔忙碌的卡卡西为什么今天破例地放了假  
不过不应该啊，发情期算什么，那不是抑制剂就能解决的问题吗？还是说鹿丸比较体谅卡卡西，让他回来放松一下，只是卡卡西暂时还没来得及打抑制剂。  
他这是什么意思？带土狐疑地盯着刚出浴的卡卡西。卡卡西抬起头望着他，报以同样不明所以的眼光，接着就进卧室换衣服了。  
之后也照常吃了晚饭，各自回房间睡觉。带土没什么睡意，他相信卡卡西也一直醒着。  
月亮升起来的时候，隔壁的信息素越来越浓，搅得带土心烦意乱。老房子的隔音并不好，偏偏忍者的耳力又很出色，隔壁在床上辗转反侧的声音听得一清二楚。  
为什么到现在还不打抑制剂？要过去找他吗？带土仰躺着，万分纠结。  
隔壁突然响起了窸窸窣窣的起床声，然后是开门的声音，脚步声，然后是，敲门的声音。带土起身去开了门，一瞬间有点晃神:窗外的月光淌在卡卡西身上，微小的汗珠都看得很清楚，眼里润泽的水光倒映出外面的月亮。卡卡西穿着毛茸茸的睡衣，看起来像只温顺可爱的小白狗。  
“带土”卡卡西扶着门框  
“嗯？”  
卡卡西舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“帮个忙”  
带土几乎要被面前浓郁的信息素的味道给刺激得失去理智，卡卡西真是该死地好闻  
“要我帮你拿抑制剂吗？”  
“家里没有”卡卡西拽了拽领口，精致的锁骨几乎一下子让带土一双眼睛都黏在上面  
“那，我帮你出去买？”带土还是很正直地回答了卡卡西，活像他小时候一样乐于助人。  
“艹”卡卡西眼里闪过一丝不耐烦，直接伸手一推把带土推进了房间，反手关上了门。  
带土突然觉得自己又看到了从前高傲又嘴下不留情的卡卡西，还是一模一样不耐烦的神情。当然不容他多想，卡卡西的话直接把他拽出了回忆。  
“做不做？”语气倒是很不耐烦，虽然边说话边喘让这句话失去了威慑力。带土脑子里仅存的理智的弦啪地一声绷断了。  
刚刚是卡卡西拽着带土，这下带土反手抓住了卡卡西往床上一扔，没等他有什么反应，带土就压了上来。  
“做啊，怎么不做，保管做到你下不了床”  
卡卡西一挑眉:“哦？吊车尾？”  
带土回敬给他一个阴狠的笑容“今晚试试看？”  
睡衣三下两下就被扒了下来，胡乱地扔到了床下。带土伸了两根手指戳到后穴里面试探了两下，戳出“咕啾咕啾”的水声，后面已经够湿了。带土又把手指退了出来，也不废话，直接扶住大家伙就准备上，卡卡西突然坐起来了，按住带土的手  
“戴套”  
“没有”带土挥开卡卡西的手  
“在睡衣...”下面的话还没说出口，带土上身压了下来，直接插了进去，刺激得卡卡西立刻漏出了一声呻吟。  
“爽吗？”带土附在卡卡西耳边说道，满意地感受到后穴缩紧了，紧接着稍微退出了一点，缓慢地抽插着，低下头舔舐吸吮着他的乳头。带土的双手也没有消停，毫不留情地大力揉捏着卡卡西的翘臀。这个人看上去瘦，手感却很好，带土一边揉一边想，揉够了之后往上游移，试探着各处敏感点。这些刺激太过强烈，卡卡西的双手只好反手攥着床单来纾解逐渐攀升的情欲。  
“带...土，”卡卡西“啊..啊，快一点。”  
听到卡卡西的催促，带土轻笑了一声“好啊”  
利索地抬起卡卡西修长的双腿抗在肩上，“夹紧点”，掐住卡卡西的腰就开始加重力道抽插，次次都冲着前列腺研磨。毕竟是个30多岁还只做过两次的omega，多少有点面皮薄，卡卡西急促地喘息着，狠狠攥着床单，试图压制住呻吟。眼角瞥到攥着床单的手，带土显然识破卡卡西不想叫出声的想法，但听叫床声可是做爱的一大乐趣，带土毫不犹豫地把卡卡西的手从床单上拽起来，压到卡卡西头顶，腾出一只手来压制住想要反抗的双手。这下看你还叫不叫，带土有点得意，身体前倾，阴茎更深地埋进了卡卡西体内，更重地抽插起来。果不其然，几下重重地操弄之后，卡卡西终于抑制不住口中的呻吟，隐隐染上了哭腔。带着点鼻音的隐忍声音一下烧糊了带土的脑浆，他现在只想把身下的这个人操穿，操到哭出来，操到向自己求饶。  
快感逐渐攀升，卡卡西感觉整个人都被贯穿了，整个人在欲海中浸泡着，直到被淹没到窒息。胡乱地在呻吟中夹杂着呼唤着带土，到最后卡卡西什么都感觉不到，被快感卷到粉碎。  
“啊啊啊！”白浊喷射出来，淌在了卡卡西的胸膛上。后穴急剧地痉挛了几下，差点就把带土夹得射了出来，带土暗骂一声太爽了，勉强忍住了没射出来。  
卡卡西的呼吸声稍稍平复了一下，抬眼就看到带土不怀好意的笑容，天生的警觉感让他下意识地就想推开带土。  
“说好了今天要做到你下不了床的哟，卡卡西”带土一脸玩味地看着身下的人“再说了，我还没射呢，你急什么。”  
卡卡西的体力相比于普通人来说好了不知多少，然而在忍者当中却算不上很突出，尤其是相比于他身上这个变态，体力上根本没有反抗的余地，何况现在被操得浑身发软，真是什么都别想了。  
卡卡西也很识趣地任由带土摆布，他被摆成跪趴的姿势，要是手不好好撑着的话，脑袋就要撞上床头了。有这么喜欢这种姿势吗？卡卡西心里默默吐槽。卡卡西倒不算太喜欢这种姿势，虽然很爽，但他一向不喜欢把后背留给别人，不管在什么时候。正想着，带土就插了进来，高潮后的身体格外敏感，带土真是放开了一样想要把人刺穿了一样狠狠捣弄着，才缓了一会的卡卡西又攀上了快感的巅峰。用跪趴的姿势插了一会，眼看着卡卡西快要支撑不住身体了，手臂都在打着颤，带土善解人意地把卡卡西抱起来，就着插入的姿势下了床，边走边抽插。体位的变化让后穴不停地收缩吸吮着带土的肉棒，带土脑子里除了爽字，已经容不下其他东西的存在。他把卡卡西放在了书桌上让卡卡西有个支撑点，然后又掐着腰做了起来......  
后来换了多少种姿势，自己究竟高潮了多少次，卡卡西第二天早上起来根本就记不清了，到最后都不知道自己是昏过去了还是太累了睡着了。看着屋子里的一片狼藉，卡卡西忍不住扶额感慨 真是人老了经不起折腾啊，这一晚上纵欲过度，早上除了脑袋昏之外，身上没有一处不痛的，尤其是后面。身上青一块紫一块的，不知道昨晚某人是使了多大劲掐自己啊。

“醒了？”带土听到动静端着一盘吃的走了进来“还下得了床吗卡卡西？”  
“你这个吊车尾”卡卡西无语地翻了个白眼，看着带土脸上嘲弄的笑容，接过了带土手中的早餐。  
“是啊，不知道昨天谁被吊车尾操得哭着求饶啊”  
“嘛，愿闻其详”  
互相嘲讽着，带土觉得慢慢找回了和卡卡西相处的节奏，前几天那堵无形的冰墙，好像因为一个晚上身体的坦诚相待而消融了。他坐在床边，看着卡卡西慢慢地喝粥，一种温暖的情绪逐渐包围了他。  
这日子过得也不赖嘛

吃完早饭，卡卡西摇摇晃晃地下了床，简单清洗了一下，狠狠地叮嘱了带土好好收拾房间，回了自己的房间。  
“卡卡西，拖把在哪儿啊？”带土一声招呼也不打就拧开了卡卡西房间的门，正好撞见卡卡西拿着几粒药往嘴里扔。带土一个箭步冲上去握住了卡卡西的手腕：“你吃什么呢？！”  
卡卡西倒也不急，扫了一眼带土，慢悠悠地说道“不知道是谁昨晚不带套呢？你说我吃什么。”  
“啊，啊，我，我先出去了。”带土顿觉心虚地放开了手  
发情期还有两天才结束，后面两天再被带土这样折腾，自己非废了不可。卡卡西决定和带土好好商量商量，结果显而易见地，交涉失败。  
卡卡西简直怀疑这十八年带土在外面逛了多少窑子，自己看了多少亲热天堂也没这么禽兽！这家伙简直每天姿势不同样地搞他，不操到他神志不清哭着求饶绝不会停下，哦，不对，即使是哭着求饶了也不会停下，反正这三天基本都不知道最后到底是个什么状况。  
顶着一副纵欲过度的脸去上班的六代目火影，遭到了自己学生和助手对于体力的无情嘲笑。有本事你们试试，卡卡西在心中狠狠地扎着带土小人，虽然这样，他脸上仍然舒展着笑容，眼睛眯成月牙一样，这是几乎所有人都没有看到过的卡卡西的真心的笑容  
真好啊，带土  
真好你回来了。


	2. All Apologies 02

all apologies 02  
“检查结果怎么样啊？小樱”卡卡西笑眯眯地看着面前明显憋着火的粉发少女。  
“比上个月好了很多，但是”小樱忍不住在心里翻了个白眼“我让你不要用抑制剂不是让你纵欲过度啊！”  
“啊？我有吗？”卡卡西继续笑眯眯地装无辜  
“有！！！”在小樱出拳砸坏桌子之前，卡卡西及时出声提醒“打坏了我不会拨款修的哦”  
“卡卡西老师！”  
“好了好了，现在不是挺好的吗？”看着气急败坏的小樱，卡卡西只好出声安抚，“我先回去处理文件了，我下个月再来”  
看着老师的背影逐渐远去，小樱叹了口气，明明是老师，却让学生这么不省心。

背对着小樱的卡卡西脸上的表情并不轻松。像他这样出类拔萃的omega不多，身体素质的优秀带来了同等的代价，就是发情期更加猛烈。本来是抑制剂可以解决的，但是身为一个忍者，做任务的时候不可能容许一点错误，尤其是在暗部，当年几乎是疯了一样地打大剂量的抑制剂。但是打得越多抗性越强，抗性越强又打得越多，恶性的循环根本停不下来。从暗部退出后情况倒是好了很多，没有清闲多久又开始了第四次忍界大战，不停息的厮杀搏斗让他过回了打抑制剂跟喝水吃饭一样的日子。直到四战结束，被小樱押去做身体检查的卡卡西才勉强使自己直面这个事实。  
带土在身边，其实不打抑制剂问题不大。但是想着以后和带土的关系卡卡西又开始头疼，这算什么，长期稳定炮友吗？每月三天也忒规律了，跟老夫老妻交公粮似的。卡卡西暗自嘲笑了自己一声，卡卡西你在想什么啊？想发展恋爱关系还是去结婚啊。抓了抓自己的头发，卡卡西叹了一口气，决心让自己淹死在文件里。  
战后重建事务既多又繁琐，人手还不够，年轻一辈历练不够，只能打打下手，老一辈又跟纲手一样压根不管事，自己这一辈在战争中折损过多。总而言之就是工作几乎都压在少数几个人之上。那三天过后带土又回归了几乎看不见卡卡西的生活，在家等着下一个卡卡西的发情期。  
......  
带土和卡卡西从此过上了幸福美满的生活（划掉）  
如果故事这样结束就好了，但是现实不是童话，只会在曙光将近时再把人拖进深渊。

这样平静的生活过了大概大半年，重建和外交的工作陆陆续续走向正轨，卡卡西身上的担子减轻了不少，很多事情也更放心大胆地交给鹿丸来办，也抽出一些时间去敲打敲打鸣人。至于带土那边，两个人逐渐摸清了对方长大后的性格，也逐渐发现有些本质的东西还一直没有变化，从此不管日常相处还是在床上都越来越和谐。尤其是带土，前一两个月还颇守本分，后面几个月像是个食髓知味的孩子，只要卡卡西回来得早一些，几乎都逃不过被摁在床上做一晚上的命运，活活把卡卡西逼成了一个史上最敬业火影，自觉加班从不早退。

审阅完一个重要文件之后，卡卡西决定出去走走，看看鸣人在伊鲁卡那边学习得怎么样。走到木叶学校，卡卡西不出所料地看到鸣人一脸生无可恋。  
“哟！”卡卡西跳上窗台跟鸣人打招呼。  
“卡卡西老师！”鸣人一下子扑过去，“我可以不学了吗？”  
这小子什么时候开个窍啊，卡卡西扶额，根本不像水门老师啊这孩子。  
“还想不想当火影了”卡卡西一个爆栗敲上去，“学到哪儿了？”卡卡西选择抬头询问伊鲁卡  
“不到五分之一吧”  
卡卡西特别悲催地发现按照这个学习速度，自己之前得两三年之后才能卸任。  
叹了口气，卡卡西转向鸣人，“出去走走吗？”  
“好好好！”鸣人立刻跟窜出了窗台，逃之夭夭。

两人并肩走在街上，卡卡西边视察着村子里的重建工作，一边给鸣人讲一些实际事务的处理。阳光正好，卡卡西舒服地眯了眯眼睛，感觉工作一上午的疲惫逐渐消失了  
“老师请你吃拉面怎么样？”  
“好啊好啊”  
两个人于是一起向一乐拉面的地方走去。来得时间有点晚，已经过了饭点了，一乐拉面店里只有卡卡西和鸣人。坐定之后，卡卡西飞快地搞定了自己那一碗，转身看着鸣人一碗接一碗地吃  
这孩子真能吃啊，不怕吃坏肚子吗？“慢点吃”卡卡西看着他的吃相有点哭笑不得，忍不住出声提醒。卡卡西看着埋头吃面的鸣人，突然觉得有点恍惚，这一切都是真的吗？水门老师。带土回来了，鸣人健健康康地长大了，我还活着，还当上了火影。有点太美好了以至于让人觉得不真实。

“喂喂，你知不知道那个带土，听说是因为是火影的情人才没被处死的的”  
“人家天天都住在一起，你才知道啊。”  
“omega果然都是这个德性，真是贱呐”  
“是啊是啊，把那个带土关在村子里，我们都怕得慌”  
帘子外压低了的谈话声钻入了拉面店内两位的耳朵。  
刚刚自己才觉得太美好了不真实，这下可真是太真实了，卡卡西稍微有点无语。  
断断续续有更多不堪入耳的话传来，卡卡西微微眯着眼睛安静地听着，示意鸣人不要出声。直到那两个人走远，鸣人霍地一下站起来。  
“卡卡西老师！他们太过分了！”  
卡卡西摆摆手，放下拉面钱，带着鸣人往火影岩走。两个人坐在火影岩上俯瞰着村子，卡卡西斟酌着开了口  
“鸣人，我当初不顾一切想要保住带土的时候已经想到了可能的流言。坦白来说，老师我的确是出于私心才保下带土的。带土以前也做了很多错事，那些都不是能够被一笔勾销的，很多人失去了自己的爱人和孩子，或者其他的亲人，很多时候我也在怀疑我自己做出的这个决定，因为我也体会过失去亲人和朋友的感受，我也清楚这些人的满腔恨意，正确的做法应该是处死带土以示惩治，但是我，”卡卡西呼出一口浊气，  
“我发现自己做不到，再次看到昔日的同伴死在我面前。”  
“老师你没有做错！带土是被利用了！”鸣人大声反驳，卡卡西截断了他接下来的话  
“无知者也是有罪的，不过我很高兴看到你还是保持着初心。村子的流言可能会愈演愈烈，你别因为这些太生气，我会处理的。”卡卡西望着远方，眼里混杂着难辨的情绪，“鼬应该和你说过，‘不是成为火影才得到大家的认可，而是得到了大家的认可，才能成为火影’，你已经得到了足够多的认可，但是火影呢，不完全是你想象的样子，老师希望你能快点长大接过这副担子。老实说我非常愧对于村民，还有很多在这次战争中受到伤害的人，因为一己私心我再次伤害了别人。所以我想你能好好学习相关的东西，多跟着鹿丸学习处理事情，再过几年，我应该就能卸任了。”  
“鸣人，我相信你能成为一个出色的火影”  
鸣人几次想要打断，都被卡卡西摁住了，等到这一番话说完，鸣人也沉默了。两个人望着空中飞翔的鹰出神，过了一会，卡卡西站起了身  
“暗部好像有点紧急的事情，我先回去处理一下。”走开几步之后，卡卡西又转头说:“对了，有空你把佐助叫回来一下，有点事找他”  
鸣人答应了之后，卡卡西就消失了。鸣人没有起身，坐在原地思考着刚刚的话。

果然事态如卡卡西所言，村子里难听的话越来越多，逐渐出现了“卡卡西不配当火影”之类的言论，气得鸣人直跳脚，倒是当事人什么反应也没有。

佐助一回村就被卡卡西叫到了火影塔，办公室里还站着一个人，大和。  
“卡卡西，有什么事情？”  
“你带上鸣人跟着大和去一趟暗部，他路上给你们解释”卡卡西也不多说，直接下了命令。  
等两人离开了之后，卡卡西又叫来了佐井。  
摊开了地图，卡卡西指向了雾之国和火之国的交界处  
“这个地方前段时间出了一些异常，有暗部过去执行任务没能回来，你再安排两个人组成三人小队去这里探查一下，我怀疑有根的余党活动”  
过了一会大和回来了，卡卡西拍拍大和的肩“天藏，辛苦你了。”  
“都说了前辈不要叫我天藏了。”  
卡卡西笑了笑，转身从窗子跳出去，准备回一趟家。等到他到家的时候，他的表情突然僵硬了。

家里没人

转身出门翻上屋顶，果然守着的暗部不见了  
卡卡西发了信号通知暗部行动，又召唤出帕克吩咐他循着气味带路。不久大和赶来了，跟他一起去往目的地。  
“前辈，现在是怎么回事？”  
“暗部里出了叛徒，带走了带土”  
“怎么会，带土身上的查克拉封印应该足够他用神威吧”  
“是我大意了，有人做了手脚”  
卡卡西深呼吸了一下  
“应该是根的余党，大概因为四战很恨带土，所以叛变得这么彻底”  
大概交流了一下情况，两个人又沉默下来专心赶路  
卡卡西只觉得眼前的景象越来越熟悉，随口问了一句  
“天藏，这是往水之国方向去的吗？”  
“是啊，前辈，怎么了？”  
“没什么”卡卡西心中隐隐有点不安

帕克提醒他们目的地要到了，前方是一片空地。这片空地，眼熟得惊人  
是当年雾忍围攻他和琳的地方！  
卡卡西脸色沉了下来  
卡卡西暂时决定在周围探查一圈，没有走出几步，突然听到了一个熟悉的声音。  
“六代目火影，没想到因为这个战犯，你居然亲自赶来了。”  
卡卡西打了个手势让大和留在这里，自己闪身出去了。  
“不敢不敢”  
面前的人是  
团藏！  
明明他已经死了，怎么会出现在这里。卡卡西仔细地观察着他，他脸上并没有出现秽土转生的纹路，看起来跟生前无异。  
“卡卡西，包庇战犯，可是个不小的罪名啊”  
“哦？敢问团藏大人有何吩咐。”卡卡西也懒得绕圈子。  
“也没什么，做个交易好了”  
团藏拍拍手，之前那个叛逃的暗部拖着带土出来了。  
“你的心上人在这里，你退位，保他平安，如何？”  
“团藏大人开玩笑了，我的心上人，我怎么没见到”  
卡卡西往带土那边打量，心里惊了一下。看带土现在的样子，像是被施了幻术。  
怎么会？万花筒写轮眼的拥有者居然会陷入幻术。他记忆中万花筒写轮眼的持有者只有少数几人，团藏怎么会得到它。  
团藏显然看出了他微弱的情绪波动  
“为了让你的心上人安静下来，我可是废了一只写轮眼啊”团藏右手上的一只写轮眼睁开了，卡卡西凝神看过去，纹路和鼬的写轮眼极其相似  
难道说，这是，宇智波富岳的万花筒写轮眼？  
难怪能够限制住带土。  
“怎么？这笔交易如何？”团藏拍了拍手，空地四周突然出现了数十个忍者。  
卡卡西扫了一眼，护额的标志倒没有隐藏起来，看上去都是雾隐的忍者。  
“跟雾隐串通起来谋反，团藏大人的计谋真是让在下拜服。”卡卡西仍然是一副放松的姿态，“只是团藏大人，就算我退位，您也当不成火影了。志村团藏，五影会谈时控制他国首领被取消火影资格，随后被宇智波佐助击杀。您看，您准备怎么当上这个火影呢？”  
“有水影大人相助，这点区区小事不劳六代目操心”  
“原来如此”卡卡西优雅地鼓了鼓掌，环视了一下四周，看来支援的暗部和佐井他们已经到了。  
“嘛，团藏大人这个阵势，我可不敢过来，我还想多活几年。”  
“死在这里，或者自己退位”团藏看起来已经不想和他废话了  
“那我最后问一下，团藏大人是想让我具体怎么做呢？”  
“下个咒印而已，想必六代目不会介意吧”  
卡卡西在心里翻了个白眼，好歹藏一下你的杀意好吗。  
“哦？那我过来了”说着卡卡西往团藏地方向走过去。那个暗部警觉地把苦无往带土脖子上靠了靠。  
“别这么紧张嘛”卡卡西眯了眯眼睛  
一步  
两步  
三步  
正当卡卡西准备发动暗号的时候，空气突然凝固了一瞬  
多年培养出来的对危险的敏锐嗅觉让他瞬间往侧面移动了一步  
无数尖锐的木刺从地面上长出，几乎是贴着卡卡西刺出去  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
卡卡西从未听过如此凄厉又痛苦的喊声  
带土！  
他转头发现，带土的眼睛已经血红一片，抓着他的那个暗部，在刚才就已经被撕成了几大块  
血流成河  
空地上上演着一场屠杀  
“琳！”“琳！”  
卡卡西站在原地，看着这场单方面的杀戮，几乎挪动不了。  
那时候的带土，也是这个样子吗？

屠杀并没有持续多久，一时爆发过后，杀完了在场所有雾隐忍者的带土终于耗尽了查克拉，双膝一软，跪在了地上。血从眼眶中溢出来，像是在流泪。左眼突然传来一阵刺痛，明明那只写轮眼，已经还回去了啊。

“六代目大人，刚刚我带着封印卷轴已经把团藏封印了”回来复命的佐井打断了卡卡西的出神  
卡卡西示意自己知道了，然后往带土那边走去

他已经昏过去了  
深吸了一口气，卡卡西把带土背起来，往木叶的方向赶回。


	3. All Apologies 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意一下有bgcp哦，宁次活了下来，和天天在一起了。鸣人和小樱在一起了。  
> 不喜勿入  
> 开始发刀片  
> abo设定，第七班的话是鸣人alpha,佐助beta,小樱omega

每天处理完事务的卡卡西都准时到医院探望，坐在带土旁边，什么也不干。病房里很安静，除了偶尔响起的一声饱含着痛苦的“琳”。这时候旁边坐着的卡卡西，就像被刺痛了一样，眼神中流露出和那声音中一样痛苦的神情。

带土醒过来已经是三天之后了，刚好卡卡西踏进了病房就看见了带土睁开了眼睛。万花筒已经消失了，带土的眼睛又变回了黑色，然而那双黑眼睛里，有什么东西变得不一样了。让几乎要露出喜悦神情的卡卡西僵在了原地。

他在带土的眼睛里看到了恨意。

 

最终卡卡西还是平安地把带土带回了家，和往常一样过着相安无事的生活

这天卡卡西一如往常地擦着吃饭时间回了家，淡定得如同什么事情都不曾发生过。吃完饭之后卡卡西坐在窗户边看雪，眼眸里彷佛什么也没有，只有窗外的茫茫大雪。带土几乎将卡卡西视作空气，进了房间关上门就再也没出来。  
夜幕降临的时候，外面的大雪还在纷纷扬扬地下着，卡卡西也无心再看，起身回了房间。躺在床上，那股越来越清晰的欲望逐渐侵蚀着他的大脑。慢吞吞地起身，在床沿上发了一会神，最终还是拉开了门。  
另一边的带土也没有睡，时间还早，他听着隔壁悉悉索索的声音，脸上什么表情也没有。等待了一阵，他终于听到了敲门声，清晰稳定地叩了三下。他起身开了门，门外站着的卡卡西脸上没什么表情，但是写轮眼捕捉到了他脸上泛起的潮红，但他并没有侧身让卡卡西进门，只直愣愣地在门口卡着。两人沉默了一会，还是带土率先开了口  
“没什么事我睡了”说着就要关门。  
卡卡西一手撑住了门，抬头直视着带土：“带土，帮个忙”  
还是跟那天晚上一模一样的话  
“要是我不帮呢？”  
卡卡西的眉头皱了起来，情欲已经让他腿有点发软  
“带土”这句话稍稍加重了点，但是很可惜，没起到什么作用  
带土扫了卡卡西一眼  
“我睡了，你自己找抑制剂去吧”毫不留情地关上了门  
卡卡西眼前突然消失了光，他听到门背后带土转身走开的声音，躺上床的声音，然后再也不动了。心里想自己早该预料到了，在医院的那种恨意，原来不是自己的错觉。只是自己还天真地寄希望于两人之前多少还有的感情。  
卡卡西稍微有点怔愣，发情期让他的反应变得迟钝，这样子的卡卡西看上去有几分呆呆的可爱。也没有多迟疑，卡卡西转身走向浴室，关了暖气，一头冷水浇下来，又放了一浴缸的冷水，把自己泡在冷水里，试图先压一下发情。寒冷从每个毛孔里透进来，身体的热度暂时地消退了，卡卡西稍微松了一口气，盘算着今晚怎么熬过去  
被小樱思想教育并严格控制了抑制剂使用量之后，卡卡西的确认真对待着这件事，前几个月还好说，但是接下来又怎么熬呢？  
带土不可能一时半会儿就回心转意，现在要度过一个发情期需要的抑制剂剂量又大，小樱已经在他耳边念叨过无数遍多用抑制剂对身体的危害了，真是哪条路也走不通  
突然这样爱惜身体，决心不打抑制剂，是为了什么呢？卡卡西猛然想起来自己那时天真的想法，既然带土回来了，就想好好活下去，和他一起度过剩余的年华。  
但是现在看来，局势无法挽回，那还是干脆明天去找小樱要抑制剂好了，想着火影办公室应该还有预留的两支抑制剂，卡卡西决定出门拿。  
这样想着，卡卡西逐渐感觉到水温上升，大概是压不住发情了，于是在失去理智之前起了身，胡乱擦了擦，回房间套了身夏天的衣服，打开门跌跌撞撞往外走。

冷风像刀割一样瞬间让他的身体麻木了，寒冷一下子把他从发情热里拖拽了出来

大雪真美啊，卡卡西想  
他像一个醉汉一样在大雪中蹒跚，双腿发软，几乎不能支撑自己向前挪动  
雪花贴在脸上，凉意让卡卡西很舒服，感觉那像眼泪的凉意，但是他没有哭  
埋在深处的痛苦又纠缠上来，刺得心脏尖锐地痛  
他想  
要是那天自己能保护好琳就好了  
要是那天自己能把带土推开就好了  
要是那天自己没有和带土吵架就好了  
要是那天自己没能打落带土的面具就好了  
要是那天  
带土没有刺偏就好了  
无数个美好的结局在他眼前闪耀，那些美好的东西又突然变成噩梦缠上来，跟折磨他整个青年时期的琳死之前的面容一样纠缠着他  
对不起  
对不起  
对不起  
他喃喃地念着，拼命地向着虚空中的某个地方道歉  
琳，对不起，我对不起你，对不起  
他想要祈求原谅，但是心口的疼痛压抑着他，他没办法说出口，只能拼命地道歉，拼命地向不知何时是尽头的前方走去  
“卡卡西”  
他听到年幼的带土的声音，带土脸上带着笑容，朝他招着手  
他眼中燃起了火，对，那是带土  
忽然间那个人影消失了，半身伤痕的带土出现在他面前  
他望着对面的带土，挣扎着  
他想说  
我一直，我一直...  
“你为什么没有保护好琳？”  
他想要辩解，最终说出口的只有对不起  
他看着带土红色的双眼，费力地辨认着其中的情感  
他一遍一遍地寻找着自己想看到的东西，但是没有，只能看到浓稠的恨意  
带土  
他竭力躲避着这样的恨意，但是躲不开  
他觉得自己好像脱离了躯壳，好像自己靠在父亲的背上  
爸爸  
突然间他又摔了下来，眼前都是血色，他抬起头来，只能看到男人浸在血里的背影

他感觉自己的灵魂被割得支离破碎，因为一个又一个诺言和期许粘起来，又因为一次又一次的愧疚而破碎。  
他突然觉得世界好安静  
雪真美啊

 

等卡卡西再次睁开眼睛的时候，眼前仍然是一片白，忽然间才想起来这是自己从前常常光顾的地方——木叶医院  
几乎一睁眼，门就被推开了，进来的是小樱  
“卡卡西老师，你解释一下这是怎么回事？”  
“要不是大和队长出任务回来看见你在雪地里走，你现在就冻死在慰灵碑前面了。”  
“抑制剂我打了，是我改良过的版本，副作用应该会小一些”  
噼里啪啦地说了一大堆，小樱停下来叹了口气  
“老师你也多注意一下自己的身体啊”  
卡卡西无奈地笑了笑  
“好的，老师会注意的，对了小樱，以后还是给我抑制剂吧，我注意少打一点就行了，反正现在我也很少出任务。”  
卡卡西稍微有点心虚地说着，但是出乎意料地没有听到反驳  
“好，以后每次时间到了我会送过来，就是，能不打还是尽量不打吧。”  
“那这样，帮我办个出院手续吧，我睡了多久？”  
“一天，反正今天也晚了，你就在这休息吧，待会晚饭我做了给你带过来。”  
想到小樱的厨艺，卡卡西毫不犹豫地提出了反对意见  
“真的不用了，之前，呃，有需要紧急处理的东西还没来得及弄，我先走了啊，小樱你帮我办办手续。”

出了医院，天色将晚，卡卡西决定还是先去一趟火影塔。鹿丸还没有下班，想来这两天和静音可能累得够呛。卡卡西询问了一下这两天的事务，商讨了一会，突然想起来问了一句  
“你和手鞠，什么时候结婚啊？”  
鹿丸顿时有点无奈，真是哪壶不开提哪壶  
“吵架了？”  
看着鹿丸脸上的表情，卡卡西知道事情有点不妙  
“嗯，女人真是麻烦”鹿丸抱怨着，眼睛里却闪着光  
卡卡西顿时有种被闪到的感觉  
“你们呐，别秀了。”说着又埋头整理文件了。

大概整理了快一个小时，觉得差不多了，打了招呼之后两人就各自回家了。  
卡卡西晃晃悠悠地走着，尽管一再拖延，还是到了家。推了门，直奔厨房，还有一点剩饭剩菜，也就将就着在厨房吃了。带土一直在房间里没有出来，卡卡西也并不想推开那扇门，看着天黑了，收拾收拾睡了。  
第二天，第三天，后来很多天，都一样。明明住在一个房子里，却互不相见。卡卡西有种从心里漫上来的疲惫感，但是想着这样也好。索性也刻意避开了带土，下班了就在村子里各处走走，或者去陪陪凯，督促督促鸣人。  
这样相安无事的，也过了很久  
中间鹿丸和手鞠结婚了，卡卡西送了鹿丸一整套亲热天堂，还大方地准了鹿丸三个月的假去度蜜月。  
宁次和天天一起开了一家忍具店，离结婚也不远了  
李领养了一个小孩，起了个名字叫梅塔尔，跟当初凯一样激情培养着这孩子。  
鸣人似乎快向小樱求婚成功了，整天笑得脸都烂了，小樱突然就害羞了起来，提到鸣人就是一副“那个大白痴”的表情。  
卡卡西觉得很宽慰，当初自己还害怕这个三角恋收不了场，现在看来似乎会走向一个美好的结局。  
而带土，  
带土存在他生活中的痕迹几乎只能在每天回家看到的剩饭和卖红豆糕奶奶每次结账的感慨“六代目大人真喜欢红豆糕啊”  
至于抑制剂，卡卡西一直避免着想它。虽然每次打过都会虚弱几天，到还好没有其他不适。其实自己已经够幸运了，活过了第三次忍界大战，活过了佩恩入侵，甚至活过了四战，活在这个和平年代。  
自己也已经，别无所求了。


	4. All Apologies 04

all alologies 04  
那天鸣人突然找到卡卡西  
“卡卡西老师，我和小樱就要结婚了，我想，我想请你和伊鲁卡老师作为我的双亲出席婚礼。”  
泪水在眼眶中蔓延，卡卡西珍而重之地答应了。  
老师，鸣人就要结婚了，你看到了吗？

婚礼筹备得紧张而忙碌，各国受邀出席的忍者陆陆续续地到来，把卡卡西累得半死不活，知道婚礼的前两天才总算弄完。佐助特地从村外赶了回来，偶尔搭把手。  
“卡卡西，你准备送什么结婚礼物？”  
“哦？我还以为你不会送呢”  
佐助的脸顿时黑了一半  
“你到底送的什么”  
“嘛，一个很有纪念意义的东西”  
这下佐助的脸全黑了  
“好了，无论送什么都很好，他们会明白你的心意的”卡卡西出言安慰了一下。然而佐助已经转身离开了。  
婚礼当天，木叶陷入了久违的热闹与喜庆之中。宁次和天天无奈地跟在激情四射的凯后面，小李牵着梅塔尔一同应和着木叶的苍蓝猛兽。“这两个人怎么还是这样啊”天天一如既往地吐槽师徒二人，宁次伸手揽住了天天以示安慰。鹿丸和手鞠在聊着什么，不知道鹿丸说了什么话，手鞠一下子揪住了鹿丸的耳朵。“疼疼疼疼疼”鹿丸紧急告饶，等到手鞠走向砂影村的的来客时，鹿丸才得以解脱。“女人真是麻烦。”鹿丸看着手鞠的背影，小声抱怨着，脸上却露出了和吐槽截然相反的笑容。牙在旁边逗着赤丸，志乃戴着墨镜在旁边沉默地站着。奇拉比欢快地说着rap，吸引了一大群人。卡卡西微笑地看着会场里的场景，走向了牵着未来的红。卡卡西逗着紧紧跟在妈妈身边的未来，未来有点羞涩地接受着卡卡西的讨好。“狗狗！”未来看见牙的赤丸，兴奋地挥舞着小胖手。“未来喜欢狗狗吗？”卡卡西蹲下来问未来。“嗯嗯！未来喜欢狗狗”卡卡西摸了摸未来的小脑袋“这样啊，那我让狗狗来陪未来玩好不好？”看到未来点头之后，卡卡西用通灵之术召唤出了八忍犬，围在未来周围。卡卡西把未来抱到布鲁身上，就在八忍犬的怨念之中走开了。  
正是樱花盛开的季节啊，两人并肩站在窗前，小樱身着白无垢，鸣人穿着黑色和服。真是好像一瞬间他们都长大了，卡卡西站在鸣人身侧，注视着两人，良久，他转头凝视着花海之上的火影岩: 老师，鸣人就要结婚了，他已经比任何人都要出色了  
老师，我一直认为，他会和你一样，成为一个伟大的火影。  
钟声响起了，鸣人转头笑着看向小樱，其中的温柔十年来都没有丝毫变化。“走吧，小樱”鸣人牵住了小樱的手，两人一起向前走去。幼时抹着眼泪从自己旁边跑过的小女孩，总是恶作剧想要吸引他注意力的小男孩；同在第七班的兴奋，分到同一个班的失望；自我介绍时的表白，考验时的提醒；最快掌握控制查克拉的小女生，偷偷摸摸去问诀窍的小男生；挡在自己面前的樱发姑娘，从天而降的拯救村子的英雄；“你有，对你来说特别重要的人吗？”，“小樱，你对鸣人，应该说很温柔吧，很温柔的那种感觉。”，“在喜欢的人面前，人总是笑眯眯的”；“女孩子走夜路不安全，我送你回家吧”，“我能为鸣人做的，都是些微不足道的小事”“所做事情的大小并不重要，最重要的应该是你关心鸣人的那份心情不是吗？小樱，我看着你就知道了，其实你...”；“有我看着呢，我决不让你轻易死去。我不会让你死，不可以让你死”，“小樱，我一定会遵守约定的，这是我们一生的约定。”；“为了保护自己珍惜的人死去，这一点也不可怕。”，“不行，小樱，不管发生了什么，你都不能死。”；“不要动，骨头都还没长好”，“没关系的，小樱帮我治好就好了。”；“吃了我的特制兵粮丸之后，要打起精神修行哦。”“真没有办法，给我筷子吧。”“裤子破了哦，一会拿过来我帮你缝一下。”，“小樱，打水就让我去吧。”“不，我没事的”“什么没事啊”；“不愧是鸣人，恢复得真快。”，“有时候，女生会为了隐藏自己的关心而生气或变得很粗鲁。”“小樱，你就保护这朵花吧，而保护这朵花的小樱，就由我来守护。”“你是鸣人的女朋友吗？”“嗯！差不多就是这个意思吧！”“你给我闭嘴！”“请善待我儿子。”“还有我在，我会和你一起变强。”......十几年间的陪伴，关心，打闹，帮助和，爱意，都汇聚在紧握的双手上。  
“鸣人，我爱你。”  
“我也是。”

仪式进行完毕后，小樱换上了樱色的和服，和鸣人并肩站着，接受着大家的祝福。卡卡西等到人群都慢慢散去之后，才慢悠悠地走上前来，手里拿着厚厚的一本书。  
“鸣人，小樱，这是我给你们的结婚礼物。”  
“卡卡西老师，这不会是亲热天堂吧...”鸣人嘴角抽搐地看着卡卡西  
“嘛，你眼中的老师就这么不正经吗？”卡卡西拍了拍鸣人的肩膀，“记得回家再看哦。”  
“什么嘛，搞得这么神秘。”小樱忍不住害羞地吐槽了一句自己的老师：不会真是亲热天堂吧。

卡卡西走到会场的边缘，佐助在那里靠着树站着  
“现在人少了，你不过去送礼物吗？”  
佐助远远望着鸣樱二人“不了，还是有不少人不想看见我的。”  
“嘛，不会是礼物还没准备好吧？”  
卡卡西再一次接收到了徒弟的眼刀  
叹了口气，佐助突然转换了话题  
“卡卡西，去喝酒吗？”

婚礼结束之后卡卡西陪着佐助到火影岩的山顶上，继续有一搭没一搭地喝着酒  
喝多了酒的佐助不再沉默寡言，问什么就说什么，跟个小孩子一样  
卡卡西觉得十分有趣，喝了口酒问“心里难受？”  
“不难受”  
“你喜欢小樱还是鸣人啊？”  
佐助抿了口酒，十分认真地说  
“我小时候喜欢小樱”  
“她对我很好，在第七班的时候，我甚至想放弃复仇，我想和喜欢的女孩子在一起，以后能有两个孩子，跟从前我家一样，我爸爸和我妈妈，还有鼬。我离开村子前几天晚上，她一直在村口等我，那时候谁也没有发现，只有她一个人。”  
“我本来是想斩断一切羁绊的，但是我又很贪念这样的温暖。”  
“听起来好像是因为她对我好所以我喜欢她，不过不是的。卡卡西你也应该明白吧。有光照进来的时候怎么会不心动。不过也是小时候朦朦胧胧的感情了。”  
“大概是因为有鼬吧，我习惯有人挡在我前面，有人关心我，理解我。我想要是那件事情没有发生多好。我能有一个美好的家，能和你们一直这样走下去。”  
“后来离开村子以后我满心都是复仇，但是时隔一段时间我又会想起第七班，那时候发了狠地想要斩断过去。其实卡卡西你说得没错，复仇的人都没什么好下场”  
“不管怎么说，都回不去了。”  
“后来鸣人那么执着地想要带我回来，我都差点以为他是不是喜欢我，这家伙又老是发朋友卡。”  
“后来我想通了，重要的人和爱着的人不一样。我也不适合和他们两个人中的哪一个在一起。”  
“我们三个总是充满着一种我不懂你但是我爱着你的感觉，小樱很幸运，鸣人，鸣人其实也不会懂我的，他有失去，但是得到的更多，说白了，大家的悲欢都不是相通的，他们都很努力地理解我了”  
“但是要医治过去的伤，就必须要把疮疤先撕掉，我不愿意，我宁肯他们不知道我的过去”  
“因为背负着愧疚去爱是很一件可怕的事情，总是想着怎么补偿我，其实我不需要。我想，其实还是大家从头开始的好。不过我觉得你大概能理解一点，毕竟都是不断失去的人”  
“大概我已经很难再对其他人报很深的感情了，前面二十年已经耗尽了我一生的感情”  
“他们是我心中最重要的人，他们能在一起我很高兴，是真的高兴”

“说这么多可真不像你啊”卡卡西弯了弯眼睛  
“需要发泄”佐助摇了摇酒瓶  
“你呢？卡卡西”  
“我什么我”  
“带土”  
卡卡西嘶了一声，心想这小子真是毫不嘴软  
“你这揭疮疤倒是直接”  
“别废话”  
“嘛”卡卡西笑了笑“大人的事情小孩子别管了”  
“切”佐助一记眼刀过来，漂亮的侧颜让他一瞬间有点晃神  
真像鼬啊  
“你们宇智波家的真是”卡卡西摇了摇头  
“哦？你是说鼬吗？”  
“算是吧”  
“讲讲鼬吧”  
“啊，说话好累啊”再次收到佐助的眼刀后，卡卡西还是讲了  
“鼬啊，他很聪明，刚进暗部的时候还蛮小的，软乎乎又可爱的哪像后来那样，比你小时候可爱，又听话又可爱的那种”  
“经常和止水在一起，视我这个队长为无物”  
“和他做搭档很愉快，是可以放心把后背交给他的那种”  
“没了”  
“就这些？”佐助表示有点无语  
卡卡西笑了笑  
“就这些”  
其实不止这些，卡卡西心里想，暗部做的都是些见不得光的事情。虽然这些年你在外面见识了不少，这些东西还是不要听好了。  
“你准备以后怎么办？有准备回来吗？”  
“大概不会吧，我想到处走走看，等走不动了再回来。想寻找一下意义”  
“过去二十年，好像我什么也没做，想出去找找答案。”  
“也挺好，记得还是经常回来一下，孤寡老人需要探望”  
“切”  
“你这次在村子里待多久啊？走的时候送送你”  
“不用送，可能待一星期就走”

 

……  
“卡卡西，我想我爸妈了。”  
佐助的眼睛里星光格外闪耀  
这样的场景似曾相识，当年的自己，也是和自来也这样臭屁地喝着酒聊天。卡卡西探手摸了摸忍具包里的亲热天堂笑了。  
“太晚..了，回去，回去睡觉吧”  
卡卡西扶着额头，今晚喝的酒太多了，感觉轻飘飘地很开心  
卡卡西一个人走在深夜的街道上，往家的地方走，感觉走了很久很久，终于到家了。  
卡卡西拉开门，适应了黑暗以后发现带土竟然坐在沙发上。  
“带，带土”卡卡西有点高兴地走了上去，一种突如其来的幸福感包围了他  
闻到这满身的酒气，带土叹了口气把他往卧室扶  
“带土”卡卡西的声音突然认真了起来  
他转头看向他，卡卡西脸上有种很高兴的神采

“我爱你，带土”

 

第二天早上醒的时候，优秀的身体素质让他回想起昨晚回家脱口而出的那句话  
真头痛啊  
卡卡西抓了抓头上的毛，喝酒误事，喝酒误事

打开卧室门的时候，带土破天荒地没有躲着他，而是坐在了沙发上。  
带土的下一句话让卡卡西准备好的道歉突然间消失了作用，本来是想说什么喝酒喝多了神志不清瞎说了请不要在意什么的糊弄过去的，一下子全蒸发了。

“卡卡西，我们好好谈谈吧。”


	5. All Apologies 05

“卡卡西，我们好好谈谈吧。”  
单纯地惊讶了一下，卡卡西很快镇定了下来  
“现在吗？”  
“你今天事情多吗？”  
“还行吧，那我晚上早点回来？”卡卡西征询着意见  
“行，那我们晚上说吧。”  
卡卡西有点恍惚地吃完了早餐，又恍惚着去了火影塔  
带土想要谈什么呢？难道说？  
卡卡西，我们在一起吧。卡卡西立刻露出了笑容，活像个猥琐大叔。算了算了，卡卡西甩甩头，晚上再说。  
到了火影塔，意料之外的，佐助竟然在那里等他。  
“卡卡西，要我做的事情做完了，你去审讯室看吧，那个谁也在那里。”  
“这么快？辛苦你了。”卡卡西拍拍佐助的肩，“去休息会吧。”  
说着又转个方向去往了处在暗部的审讯室，一股血腥味扑面而来，五个人被铐在特制的椅子上，几乎只剩一口气。  
“六代目”佐井向卡卡西躬身示意，“团藏的咒印还是无法完全解开，只好麻烦佐助君使用写轮眼了。这几个人原来都是根的人，之前勾结雾隐村散布流言，协助团藏掳走带土君的，就是这五人。”  
“嗯”卡卡西点了点头，转头看向那五个人，有两三个人看上去有些面熟  
也许是从前在暗部上班的时候一起出过任务，卡卡西蹙了蹙眉  
“问不出什么来的话，就杀了吧。”卡卡西有点反胃，转身准备离开，“以后你和大和注意一点暗部，绝不允许出叛徒。”  
“是”  
这时候玻璃里面的一个人突然睁大了眼睛，“卡卡西，你杀了我的妻子和女儿，你他妈下地狱吧！包庇那个杀人犯，你个挨操的烂货！”他拼尽了全身的力气向卡卡西喊叫着，眼睛里含着刻骨的恨意，“你他妈不得好死...”无穷无尽的脏话和诅咒从他身体里涌出，再扎向卡卡西。  
“六代目大人？”佐井示意卡卡西要不要把他解决掉。  
卡卡西摆摆手“不想听封住他的嘴好了，还是一样，问不出来东西就杀掉。”  
快步走出审讯室，卡卡西才感觉那股缠人的阴冷才稍微化解了，站了一会，身后传来了一声惨叫，划破了他周围温暖的空气。三月，卡卡西的目光追随着旁边樱花树凋零的花瓣。  
我杀了他的妻子和女儿吗？卡卡西有点茫然，我杀了这么多人吗？难道我想不起来了吗？在记忆中搜寻着，才突然醒悟。他的妻子和女儿大概是在战争中被杀死的吧，也许是正好死在带土的尾兽玉下。把这笔帐算在我头上倒也没什么错。卡卡西深吸一口气，走开了，火影办公室还有要处理的东西，还是回去吧。  
到火影办公室的时候，鹿丸已经到了  
“哟，卡卡西老师今天居然迟到了。”  
从带土回来过后，我可没有迟到过，卡卡西心想  
“嘛，我今天可是到得很早的，我都去了一趟审讯室了。”  
“揪出叛徒了吗？有什么新情报吗？”鹿丸收起了吊儿郎当的神情  
“咒印解不开，佐井还在问。”  
“那我晚上过去试试，看看能不能解开。”  
“好”  
也不多话，两个人埋头开始处理文件

太阳快落山的时候，卡卡西想着带土的事，尽快处理好东西，准备回家了。路过井野家花店的时候，竟然看到了鸣人，挑着花。卡卡西也拐了进去。  
“鸣人，你挑什么呢？”  
鸣人吓得一抖“原来是卡卡西老师啊。吓死我了。”  
“给小樱买花？”卡卡西露出一个促狭的笑容  
“是，是啊”鸣人挠挠头  
“那个，卡卡西老师”鸣人突然正经了起来  
“谢谢你送我，送我我爸爸妈妈的相册。”说到后来鸣人的声音已含着强压着的哽咽“我一定会，我一定...”  
没等鸣人说完，卡卡西把手搭上鸣人的肩  
“鸣人，我也这样坚信着。”  
“好了，我先回家了。好好挑花吧，不然会被小樱打的哦。”  
卡卡西出了门又乱转了一圈，才六点钟，这时候回去会不会太早了。自己这是近乡情更怯吗？什么啊，又不是回乡。转了十几分钟，没想到转头又碰见了捧着花的鸣人  
“卡卡西老师，你不是要回家吗？”鸣人有点疑惑“你这不是往家那边走啊。”  
“啊，我，我在挑红豆糕。”卡卡西顿觉舌头有点打结  
“卡卡西老师不是总是在那一家买吗？”  
“是啊，我这就过去。”  
鸣人一脸疑惑地看着老师走了  
那家店不是这个方向啊，卡卡西老师今天怎么了？  
卡卡西感觉着身后那道疑惑的目光终于消失了，想着既然说了，那还是去买吧，刚跨出一步就反应过来，刚刚自己是不是走反了。哎，不知道那孩子又要怎么想了。  
到了店前，卡卡西熟练地挑选付账，收银的不是老奶奶了，而是一个之前在店里帮忙的女孩子。  
“能问一下，之前那个奶奶怎么了吗？”  
“啊，这段时间时冷时热的，奶奶感冒了，很快就会好的。谢谢六代目大人的关心，我奶奶之前说六代目大人这么喜欢红豆糕，经常照顾我们家的生意，说是要得空专门做樱花红豆糕给您送过来。”年轻女孩像一只黄鹂鸟一样利落地说了一大堆话，笑容像一朵绽放的雏菊。  
卡卡西看得有点出神，像这样没有阴霾的笑容，真好啊，战争结束了。几秒钟之后他迅速回过神来，“谢谢你了，帮我转达一下奶奶让她好好休息，她的红豆糕很好吃。”  
应该带土觉得很好吃吧，小时候每次自己的那份都是他的。  
“好的，奶奶很快就会好起来的。请您期待一下樱花红豆糕哦，可是我们家的独门手艺。”  
明亮的话语和笑容好像点亮了卡卡西一样，他弯了弯眼睛笑意满满地答应了女孩  
“我会期待着的。”

“我回家了。”卡卡西走进家里，带土正坐在沙发上，听到开门声转过头看着他，眼里有点微微的柔和  
“你吃过饭了吗？”卡卡西把红豆糕放在桌上  
“还没，先吃了饭再说吧。”  
“行，那我去煮饭吧。你饿了的话吃一点红豆糕。”  
“我也一起。”带土跟着卡卡西到了厨房。“今天做什么菜？”  
“我看看冰箱里有什么菜。”卡卡西打开了冰箱  
“竹笋，洋葱，茄子，芦笋。”拉开另一格，“还有些通心粉，鸡肉，还有秋刀鱼。”  
“想吃什么吗？”  
带土摇摇头“随你好了。”  
“那我以前学过一道菜，就是太甜了我自己很少吃，我做个简化版的吧。”卡卡西想了想，“再做个味噌汁茄子，盐烧秋刀鱼，应该差不多了。”  
说着卡卡西开始指挥带土洗菜切菜，自己淘了米蒸饭。“竹笋切片，茄子切片的时候切厚一点，洋葱的话放到水里切吧，鸡胸肉切小块”  
叮嘱着带土，卡卡西手里也没闲着，围上围裙，拿了把刀去秋刀鱼的内脏和鱼鳃。带土一边切菜一边看着卡卡西熟练地处理着鱼，张了张口，最终还是闭上了嘴。收拾好内脏，卡卡西拿出盐，料酒和胡椒粉腌着秋刀鱼。处理好鱼，卡卡西看向带土这边，东西都已经切好了，“刀工不错嘛。”卡卡西夸了一句，把茄子片放到烤盘上，拿小刀一个一个切了十字，又往上刷了橄榄油。  
带土注视着专心给茄子刷着油的卡卡西，从他的角度看过去只能看到他的侧脸，碎发垂下来挡住了眼睛，显得整个人柔软而脆弱。其实这个人看起来，真的有一种好欺负的感觉，实际上什么都打不倒他啊。带土默默地想着，这下卡卡西已经刷完了油，从冰箱里面取出了味噌酱，拿一个小碗装着，又加了些佐料调味，调好之后拿汤匙小心地均匀分到了茄子块上，转身把茄子放到烤箱里。  
弄完茄子，卡卡西开始在锅里煮通心粉，在另外一个平底锅里倒了油，开始炒鸡胸肉，紧接着放进去洋葱和竹笋。擦了擦手，卡卡西拿厨房纸吸干了鱼身上的水，把鱼放进了烤箱的另一层，，摁了开关开始烤。转身把通心粉从锅里滤出来，倒进了平底锅，加了水和牛奶，煮好了之后又从冰箱里拿了炖菜粉，撒了一小碟子的分量。锅里嘟噜嘟噜地煮着，卡卡西搅拌着，转头对站着旁边的带土说，“你要不要尝尝味道？淡了的话我再加点水。”带土抽了双筷子，犹豫了一下，夹了块竹笋，淡淡的甜味掺在竹笋的清香中。“挺好的。”带土想想还是补充了一下“可以再甜一点。”卡卡西无奈道“我本来以为都够甜了。”转身拿了牛奶和糖，还是斟酌着加了进去。“带土，把冰箱里的芝士拿出来切条，切细一点。这边快煮好了”带土乖乖听话，卡卡西找了一个浅一点的盆子把锅里的东西倒了出来，白白的浓稠的汤汁看上去很诱人。  
放好菜之后又回到厨房，卡卡西把芦笋和芝士条铺在之前煮好的菜上，往上面撒了一点面包粉，放到了烤炉里。  
“烤箱还要等一会，还想做点啥吗？”  
“做个味噌汤吧。”“行”  
带土看着卡卡西有条不紊地做着这些，开口询问“你以前经常在家做饭吗？”  
“啊？”突然被问到的卡卡西条件反射地问了回去“哦，也没有，就以前带鸣人他们的时候偶尔带他们到家里吃饭，随便学了几个菜。鸣人这小子老是吃拉面”卡卡西轻轻笑了一声，“现在应该...”说着就没有说下去了。现在有小樱在身边，就不需要自己去送蔬菜啦。  
带土没有说话了，他沉默地看着眼前的人脸上浮现出的幸福笑意，几不可闻地叹了口气。

“叮”烤箱烤好了茄子和秋刀鱼，卡卡西带了手套把菜端了出来  
“带土，去桌上铺块垫子，这个烫。”带土应声出来了  
过了两分钟奶汁烤笋也好了，三菜一汤，摆在桌上。  
“吃饭了。”  
带土一伸筷子就伸向奶汁烤笋，卡卡西也尝了尝，勉强咽了下去。  
好甜  
卡卡西看着带土一筷子接一筷子地夹奶汁烤笋，稍微有点怀疑人生，想想还是回归秋刀鱼和味噌茄子好了，果然一吃心情就好不少。  
带土看着卡卡西坚定不疑地避开了奶汁烤菜，微微扬了扬眉，伸筷子夹了一块秋刀鱼  
好熟悉的味道  
真像从前，那时候卡卡西的厨艺没有这么好，桌子上只有鱼，还是卡卡西自己钓的  
只是现在，桌上只有两碗米饭了。  
想着带土埋下了头，两个人固执地各自夹着自己的菜，一言不发地吃着。  
吃完以后，卡卡西收了盘子进厨房，奶汁烤笋还剩下一些，只好装到另一个小碗里冻到冰箱里面去。

带土仍旧坐在沙发上，看着卡卡西收拾着一切，慢慢收起了笑容等待着卡卡西出来

“进房间去谈吗？”卡卡问带土  
“好”  
他看着带土的表情，没来由地有点心慌

进带土的卧室之后，带土坐在了椅子上，卡卡西坐在了床沿。带土直接开了口  
“卡卡西，你想知道那天团藏给我施了什么幻术吗？”  
卡卡西心里一沉，他几乎可以预料到下面的话，但是他还是用稳定的声音问出了口  
“是什么？”  
“富岳的写轮眼与鼬的月读有点类似，那天，在你赶来之前，”带土停顿了一下，  
“我看了整整一天琳被你杀死的场景”  
琳被你杀死  
卡卡西几乎感觉自己被宣判了死刑，不是的，带土知道自己不是故意杀死琳的，他抬头对上带土的眼睛，那里什么也没有。  
带土没等卡卡西说话，自顾自地往下讲  
“是的，我知道你不是故意杀死琳的，就像水门老师，也不是故意要迟到。没有不肯原谅你的意思，在战场上我也说过，我以为达成和解之后我会死去，然后你就可以卸下愧疚毫无负担地度过下半生，我也可以去见琳了，但是我没有。”  
“其实卡卡西，你本来应该让我去死的。”  
卡卡西垂下了头，银发遮住了眼睛，让人看不情他的神情

什么叫应该让你去死啊，带土，我多想你活着，你却说你想死

“我本想死在战场上，把自己这条命当作赎罪。对，卡卡西你没有错，我甚至知道琳是自己撞到你的千鸟上的，但是，但是我一回想起那个场景，我就无法克制自己的怨恨。我怨恨这个世界，我怨恨那场战争，我怨恨杀死琳的人。”

原来你一直恨我吗？

“但是那个人是你，卡卡西。”  
“我以前其实喜欢你，卡卡西”带土稍微有点困难地憋出这句话，卡卡西拼了命地想要听出里面哪怕有一点喜欢，但是没有  
“我以前总想比过你，但是我又羡慕你仰望你，那些女生都在看着你，琳，也喜欢你。你从小就是个天才，虽然脾气臭了点，但是我一直都看着你。可能是因为那时候好胜的心情，我自己也不知道喜欢你，只是忍不住老是看你，忍不住跟在你后面，看你钓鱼，吃你做的菜，我真的很开心。你那么快就升了中忍和上忍，很快就和我们离开，我那时候真的很难过，看你一个人那样，听到有人说你的坏话我就会和他们吵起来，我以为我是把你当成同伴，所以才那么着急那么在意你。”

吊车尾，其实我早看出来了，藏在树后面偷看，吃我做的鱼还会脸红。老是没来由地赌气和没来由地对我那么好，我怎么会不知道。卡卡西觉得眼睛有点酸涩，说不出话。

“我以前的确喜欢你，但是琳，琳她不一样。她像我的亲人，我对她从来没有非分之想。我是个孤儿，她从来不嫌弃我，总是关心照顾着我，是她给我的第一块红豆糕，我觉得这是世界上最好吃的东西。我从没有想象过有一天她会离开我，她说她会一直看着我的。”  
带土突然停了下来，像是突然被什么什么东西扼住了喉咙，明明过去了那么久，想到以前少女的笑容，还是说不出话。卡卡西微微抬眼，只能看见带土因为抑制悲伤而滚动的喉结

原来你还是那么伤心，原来你一直放不下，卡卡西觉得自己坐在这里就像个笑话，但是他杵在那里，挪动不了  
是啊，琳也是我那段时光的光，父亲的死，村里的流言，分化成omega的痛苦，是琳不着痕迹地照顾我的自尊心，每次都偷偷把抑制剂放在我家，带着大家给我送升为上忍的礼物，给我医疗包，理解我的一意孤行，总是用我可以接受的话劝慰我，是啊，琳太善良，输给她，我早该料到的。但是带土，其实琳不喜欢我，她只是，很善良，她喜欢你，只是你一直不知道。  
卡卡西埋下了头

深吸了一口气，带土继续说了下去  
“琳，对我来说是最重要的人，我不能接受她不在这个世界上，但是那时候是你。怨恨和喜欢没法抵消，我努力逃避这个事实。我以为在我心里都已经过去了。但是我，我看到她在我面前...”带土深呼了一口气  
“我还是没法接受”  
卡卡西一瞬间甚至不知道该恨谁，恨团藏使用那样的幻术，还是该恨带土放不下，或者恨当年琳的过分善良。他低头看向卡卡西，那几绺头发挡住了他的眼睛。想要继续说下去的时候，却看见卡卡西搭在膝盖上的手:  
那双骨节分明的手在微微颤抖。

卡卡西的手很好看，年少时期的带土很喜欢那双手，白白净净，没有多余的肉，纤长又有力，结印的时候像是艺术品。他的眼睛总是追随这这双手，但是现在这双颤抖着的手好像要把他的眼睛灼伤。带土挪开了目光，逼迫自己说下去  
“我很后悔在那时候标记了你，那时候本来以为我们能永远在一起的，但是后来，我想如果没有我，你应该会过得好一些”  
蜷着的手指握成拳，卡卡西几乎觉得有点好笑，原来过去的事情，你是这样想的。  
二十年前，一次情报错误的任务，三人小队陷入了包围圈，几乎是拼了命才冲出了圈子。在几乎装备全部丢失的情况下，卡卡西的发情期到了。  
没有抑制剂，敌人追兵在后，而发情期的味道又极为明显，那时候别无选择。  
卡卡西抬头望着那半边伤疤的脸，目光短短接触了一下又弹开。  
“之前的事，之前”带土舔了舔自己发干的嘴唇“在神威空间的时候，对不起，还有上次，我不该，我”带土喉结上下滚动了一下，想要说出后面的话，勇气却一次又一次溃败。

“带土，”卡卡西打破了沉默，他低着头，并没有看他，“我想问两个问题”  
他几乎问不出口，费尽了全身的力气，才控制住自己的声音不至于颤抖  
“你第一次把我拉进神威空间，用信息素...”卡卡西沉默了几秒钟，“就只是为了泄愤吗？”  
如果这时候卡卡西抬起头，就能看到带土的眼神里的惊慌和否认，但是他只是低着头，等待着带土的回答  
带土想要否认，想要道歉，但是这些话都被卡卡西膝上颤抖的双手给扼住了。  
沉默包围了他们

卡卡西突兀地轻笑了一下  
“你不愿意回答，就算了”他蜷起了手指，狠命地掐着自己才让声音听起来平静一点，不那么暴露他的悲伤和绝望  
“后来我第二次进神威空间想要杀了你的时候，其实你是故意让我，让我用雷切，刺穿你的心脏的吧”  
这句话几乎不带任何疑问，带土感觉自己的心脏好像再一次被捅穿了，其实早该想到卡卡西会知道的，他那么聪明。  
“斑在我的心脏下了咒印，所以，所以，”带土想要挽回什么，但是没能说出来

是啊，雷切穿刺力强，打击范围小，既能准确地去掉咒印，又不至于让对方立刻死去。卡卡西想，我怎么会不知道。  
带土，其实你明明知道，我用这样的方式杀了琳，还让我用同样的方式去杀死你。我一直很奇怪，明明我再次进神威空间的时候，我体力已经所剩无几了，明明在之前的几个回合你都差一点杀死我，最后却是我杀了你。  
就像个笑话，昨天说我爱你，真是像笑话一样。自己一天的期待和幻想都像个笑话。

“带土，你那时候为什么不杀了我呢？”

我不相信你的写轮眼看不清看不清我心脏的位置，你应该杀了我的。

因为我无法杀死你  
带土想这样回答，但是他又觉得自己太可笑了，因为我无法杀死你这样的理由，好像还对对方有着满怀的爱意一样。但是命运是残酷的，年少的喜欢，被设计的误会，以及之后的相互折磨，那些扭曲的溃烂的伤口，即便好了也留下了疤，横亘在两人之间。

“带土”卡卡西终于抑制不住声音里的颤抖，他徒劳地张着口，却说不出话  
啪嗒  
深色的地板上洇出了一朵花  
带土睁大了眼睛  
他在流泪

带土在床上很喜欢弄哭卡卡西，喜欢逼得他神志不清地求饶。除此之外，他只看见过一次，是在他被压在巨石之下时，他看到过卡卡西哭。“哭包”卡卡西总是这么嘲笑他，“忍者可不能哭”  
忍者可不能哭  
好像有人抽走了带土的身体，他眼睁睁地看着卡卡西站起来，看着他走到门口，一种即将失去宝贵的东西的感觉让他惊慌失措。  
“卡卡西！”他终于找回了声音  
卡卡西停下了，但是没有回头  
他焦急地想要说什么，时间一分一秒过去，终于卡卡西不再等待  
咔嚓  
门在带土面前关上了。

第二天，卡卡西那间卧室的门一直没打开，带土闷坐在沙发上。直到鹿丸过来敲门。  
那扇门终于打开了，卡卡西顶着一头乱糟糟的头发和浓重的黑眼圈开了门，他很自然地走过带土身边，自然地开了门  
“卡卡西老师，迟到半天了，佐井那边...”鹿丸懒洋洋地报告着，抬头看到卡卡西那张脸时突然停下了  
“佐井那边怎么了？”卡卡西笑着问，鹿丸只觉得那个笑容像是拙劣化成的妆，簌簌地往下掉着粉  
“老师不舒服的话就在家休息吧，我先回去了。”鹿丸作势要走  
“没事，你在这儿等我两分钟，我进去收拾一下马上过去，路上说好了”卡卡西坚决地用眼神阻止了鹿丸，转身进去了，鹿丸也只好站在门口等他。  
很快卡卡西就出来了，带土看着他走过，走向他，经过他，又很快地走过。他突然想叫一声卡卡西，他看着他的背影，有种他一走出这里，就再也不会回来的预感。  
“卡卡西！”  
这一声让卡卡西停住了脚步，鹿丸回头看着卡卡西，他脸上什么表情也没有，让人看不出来他在想什么。  
“没什么事我先走了。”卡卡西轻轻地应了一句，关上门走了

下午卡卡西从火影塔出来的时候，天色还早，不知是不是今天鹿丸格外体谅卡卡西还是真的公务少。卡卡西折身走到了火影岩上，太阳沉静地挂在山头上，但凉意已经逐渐攀上身来。他曾经和很多人坐在过这里，童年靠在爸爸的背上，少年时期和带土陪琳一起看落日，和凯在这里一决胜负，和水门老师谈话，青年时期和自来也坐在这儿喝酒，看亲热天堂，聊着看不到未来的日子，现在居然已经徒弟在这儿喝过酒了。夕阳的光染上了凉意，也许是因为那温暖的颜色逐渐晕染开来，带走了它的暖意。卡卡西注视着落日，一股疲惫涌上心头。  
那天佐助说了什么  
背负着愧疚去爱是一件很可怕的事情  
大概我已经无法再爱上其他人了  
大家的悲欢都不是相通的  
...  
宇智波家的人，果然都是这样  
卡卡西想  
本以为二十年的时间足够抹平伤痕，只是时光，还能消磨爱意。谁也没想到当年偷偷隐藏的爱意，能够贯穿二十年的时光，也没料到，那些爱意，还是无法抗衡命运的阴差阳错。  
其实带土说得没有错，他们两个人的相遇那样短暂，彼此早已面目全非。仅剩的执念也不知该如何放置，最好的结局应当是在战场上一起死去，彼此原谅，又不存在反悔的余地——既已离去，那自然无法反悔；带着并肩作战的最后回忆，一起长眠在木叶的土地上。  
但是命运又这样地把他们不想得到的未来给了他们，拼尽全力地让带土活下来，伸手却抓不到任何东西。就像一面镜子打碎了，如果临终时对方宽恕了你，说即便打碎也没关系，另一人也许能在被宽恕中度过后半生，但可怕的是宽恕之后还有漫长的时光，就像童话中王子和公主从此幸福美满地生活在一起了，却没有人在意他们之后是否又堕入了地狱。那些裂痕就这样无法消失，作为两个人曾经有过联系的证明，它不会消失，这证明又时刻割裂和折磨着他们，但是谁又能伸手去再次打破这个困境呢？他们都做不到。

后来又发生了很多很多事情  
鸣人和小樱的孩子出生了，一男一女，他们让卡卡西起名字，卡卡西给女孩取名叫顺子，他说，希望她一声平安顺遂。男孩让鸣人和小樱起了名字，叫做品竹，这孩子很像四代目火影，继承了鸣人的查克拉量和小樱精细控制查克拉的天赋，聪慧又沉稳。  
几年过后，六代目传位给鸣人之后就消失了，有人说见到他在医院咳血，有人说六代目只是隐居。  
自此也少有人提带土，在曾经六代目的刻意打压下，很多人已经忘记了这个四战战犯，除了那些丧失了重要的人仍然记得，不过没有关系，时光总会抹平一切，就算伤痕不会消失，等到人死去之后，那些往事总会随风散去的。  
那年樱花开败之前，那家红豆糕的奶奶去世了  
“我会期待着的”

What else should I be  
All apologies  
What else should I say  
Everyone is gay  
What else could I write  
I don’t have the right  
What else should I be  
All apologies

 

 

完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道这个结尾会不会显得有点突兀，其实写成HE也不是不行，只是太绕了，就这样做成一个开放式的结局吧。


End file.
